


We are the witches they weren't able to burn [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Furiosa stays and Max goes but maybe one day he will come back or maybe one day she'd leave for the desert again.“Who are you?” asks the little boy who has just gotten off the car.“We are the granddaughters of the witches they didn't manage to burn,” says Cheedo, her voice a fearful sound.[podfic]
Relationships: Furiosa/Max Rockatansky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	We are the witches they weren't able to burn [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We are the witches they weren't able to burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006948) by [Cuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuits/pseuds/Cuits). 



**Title:** We are the witches they weren't able to burn

**Fandom:** Mad MAx

**Author:** Cuits

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Furiosa/Max Rockatansky

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 30:04

**Summary:**

Furiosa stays and Max goes but maybe one day he will come back or maybe one day she'd leave for the desert again. 

_“Who are you?” asks the little boy who has just gotten off the car.  
“We are the granddaughters of the witches they didn't manage to burn,” says Cheedo, her voice a fearful sound._

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006948)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/we%20are%20the%20witches%20they%20weren't%20able%20to%20burn.mp3)


End file.
